History
Overview The current year in Ilderon is 1013 AE, the 285th year of fire. Scholars have classified the history of Ilderon into three eras: The Forgotten Era, the Waking Era, and the Ascended Era. (For more information see Major Historical Timeline) Founding of the World The Beginning as taught by The Wills of Alilia In the beginning of the world, Alilia roamed the vast plane of Ilderon alone, crafting and weaving great forests and wonders of the world. After centuries of tuning her power over creation, she split her soul and used it to create the Seed, and cast it into the center of the world. From the Seed all manner of creatures began to spawn. The first to walk from the Seed were the Dorii (whose name in old tongue means Walkers of the Seed). The world however, was not fit for the type of life the Seed Spawned. As such Alilia once again used her power over creation to ignite four massive holy Earthfires across the land to provide warm and energy for her creations. Feeling proud in her creations she created a physical avatar of herself. Her physical form still roams the world today as the living goddess, Emira. Her spirit although has returned to the plane of Providence. Many years after the creation of the Earthfires, a side of effect of the massive fonts of energy was that they randomly started producing life much in the same manor as the Seed. However, the beings produced by the Earthfires were short lived unlike the timeless creations of the Seed. The beings that were spawned by the Earthfire were called Serii (whose name in old tongue means Walkers of the Fire). The birth of the Serii heralded the Waking Era of history. The Beginning Taught by Daranthel The plane of Ilderon was home to the God of Thievery known as Notherild. In era before time he grew jealous of the goddess of creation Alilia, and sought to replicate her abilities. He created powerful servants, however they all lacked the spark of autonomous procreation that Alilia was able to craft. Growing frustrated with his inability to create, he traveled to Alilia's plane of providence and stole her greatest creation, the Seed, before it could bloom, and brought it back to the lands of Ilderon. Once the seed bloomed, the creations were forever bonded physically to the plane of Ilderon. Outraged at the thieving god who just doomed her creations to lives of suffering, Alilia traveled to the realm of Ilderon and slew the rival deity. From there Alilia began to reforge Ilderon into a land that could sustain the life that now inhabited it. She created the Earthfires to provide protection against the harsh environment. The Earthfires served as fonts of life and divine energy. Creating the Earthfires garnered the attention of Notherild's first powerful servants. Rather, slaying each of the servants, she tasked each with a great mission to shepherd the beings of Ilderon towards a greater life. Once they agreed to help in this task, Alilia granted them each a sliver of her power before returning to Providence. The Forgotten Era The first Era of history stretches for an unknown amount time. The Forgotten era encompasses the time between the creation of the Seed, and the spawning of the first Serii out of the Northern Earthfire on Ardorserii. Only vague stories are shared from the Forgotten Era. The Waking Era The second era of history stretches 0 WE until the final year of the Waking Era in 1974 WE. The Waking Era encompasses the time between the first Serii spawning from the Earthfires all the way until the First Ascended rose from the dead. The Ascended Era The Ascended Era is the current era of history stretching from 0 AE to the current year of 1014 AE. The Ascended Era encompasses the time from when the First of the Four Ascended returned to life all the way until the current year.